


The Paire doesn't fall far from the tree

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of S1.</p><p>Claire reflects a little and also comes face to face with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paire doesn't fall far from the tree

A/N: (Also, I feel the need to point out something; it is one thing to write Paire and make it an AU where they are not related because you want to. I can respect that, but I don't like when people make Paire where they are not related because they want to avoid the fact. GET OVER IT. They are—if you like it, you like it. Don't feel ashamed. Like I said; I respect people who do Paire where they are not related because they want to, not that they don't want to admit it. There is a difference. It's a pet peeve of mine. Oh well…)

\------------------------------------------

Where did Peter go?

She didn't want to give into the feeling of despair, but it was killing her that she didn't know where he was. How could she keep him safe, how could he keep _her_ safe if he was off somewhere?

She refused to believe he was dead.

Him or Nathan Petrelli. Nathan was just that, Nathan. He was _not_ her father, never had been, and never would be. She avoided thinking about that because it would make her think about Peter as an uncle, rather than the man she had come to know.

Had come to…love.

She had tried hard to keep the thoughts of Nathan Petrelli as her father at bay, because if she didn't then she thought of Peter, Peter as her uncle, and she felt terrible at her conflicting feelings.

She puts all of those thoughts away and tries to lie back down on her bed. It felt surreal to be lying on her bed, but there was no word from anything that said that Sylar had somehow survived, and there was no word that Peter or Nathan had been spotted either.

She tries to get more comfortable, sighing a bit, and settles into her pillows.

\----------------------------------------------

There was a banging noise. She moans slightly and stirs a little and the banging continues louder, a curse, she opens her eyes blurredly. A dark shape was (standing?) at the side of her bed. She rubs her eyes and blinks, her eyes focusing more clearly.

She could feel her eyes widen and she lets out a gasp.

"Peter? Is it…are you…" She didn't know what to say. It was Peter!

"Claire," He looked fine, other than looking a little sad, though he looked so very happy to see her. "I'm fine. I tried to get to you as soon as I was able to. I got separated from Nathan…and then I went looking for you. I never stopped, I swear."

She gets out of bed without a second's thought and embraces him. He looked surprised and he very hesitantly moves his own hands around her. She sighs and holds onto him closer. This was something that she had been dreaming about for a long time now. And if this was the closest she could ever get to him…then she would enjoy every second of it.

They stand that way for a moment, taking the pleasure in each other's embraces. After a moment Peter sets his head on top of hers, holding her close. She could hear his heartbeat, the steady thump-thump that seemed to quicken suddenly.

Could he tell what she was feeling?

Did he know, feel, that she loved him?

Was _in_ love with him?

 


End file.
